1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a negative electrode material (for a battery) and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-313609 discloses a boron-substituted graphite produced by carbonizing an infusible carbonaceous material in which a boron compound is mixed, immediately heating the carbonized material in an inert atmosphere that does not react with boron in order to perform graphitization, and rapidly cooling the graphitized material. In a boron 1 s spectrum of the boron-substituted graphite which is measured by X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS), the proportion of the amount of boron determined from the intensity ratio of the B1s peak that occurs in the vicinity of 188 eV to the amount of elements included in the surface layer, which is determined by XPS, is 5 atomic % or less.
Development of a negative electrode material and a battery that have an improved input characteristic without reducing the discharge capacity density of a carbon material has been anticipated.